Hateful Plague
by Seth Kirkland-Jones
Summary: Everyone is hating on Yuri with the stress of being king how much can he handle


It seemed odd today Yuri had the feeling everyone hated him today they just glared at him and when he said everyone he meant everyone from his people to his friends they looked at him in disgust did he do something to deserve the hate they shifted onto him. His day started with Wolfram kicking him out of his bed repeatedly so he just stayed on the floor till he left a few hours later.

" hey Conrad". Yuri ran up to Conrad who looked back at Yuri with disgust.

" what I'm busy".

" oh I was just wondering if we could practice swords later".

" no I said I'm busy so go find a tree or something and swing". Conrad said with a glare and walked away.

" oh…must be having a bad day". Yuri said and continued to walk till he reached the kitchen a little hungry.

" hello ladies good morning is it ok if I grab a snack". Yuri asked but they glared at him like Conrad.

" can't you wait like everyone else".

" your king but you can't eat all of our food".

" EH sorry then I'll wait". Yuri turned and walked out toward his office. ' weird they usually say go ahead must be a bad day for them as well'. Yuri thought reaching his office room. He turned the door nob and opened the door to see Gwendal and Günter both with hate stained on their faces.

" ah good morning both of you".

" shut up your giving me a headache already". Günter said holding his head this was a surprise certainly something was going on.

" just sign the damn papers already".

" alright don't be mad what did I do".

" just sign them damn it". Gwendal said hitting the desk causing Yuri to glue himself to his and started to sign. Soon after he was done signing and being verbally abused Yuri went to go find Greta and Wolfram and join them for lunch which didn't take long they were in the library Greta sat on Wolframs lap while Wolfram read her a story.

" hi Greta Wolf".

" oh". They both looked up at Yuri.

" I was wondering if you guys want to eat lunch together it's a nice day outside".

" we're busy don't you have King things to do plus papa Wolf and I already ate". Greta said in a disgusted way.

" why don't you go eat by yourself you bastard".

" WOLF DON'T SAY THAT AROUND GRETA".

" DON'T YELL AT MY PAPA YOU MOTHER FUCKER HE'S MORE LIKE A FATHER WHY DON'T YOU GO BACK TO EARTH AND EAT BY YOURSELF YOU SHOULD STAY YOUR NOT WORTHY OF BEING KING". Yuri was dumb found Greta's message hit him heavy and he backed out of the room then turned to run hitting Shinou who was with Murata.

" WATCH IT DUMB ASS". Shinou said Murata pushing him out of the way. Once they past Yuri ran as far as he could unable to decide where he was going and what was going on he soon stopped his hunger long gone and a fountain in front of him. Yuri looked at the water in the fountain and decided to take Greta's advice going home sounded good.

Yuri hopped into the water soon it twisted and he was sucked into the water. When he opened his eyes he noticed he was in his bathroom. Soon after drying off he went down the stairs to meet his family they were laughing and smiling…at least until they saw him.

" what are you doing here Yuri". Miko said bitterly Shoma glaring.

" not you guys to".

" WELL…GET OUT".

" EH".

" COME ON YOU BASTARD". Miko said and Yuri ran back to the water it wasn't possible everyone hated him for some reason both worlds hate him.

Yuri jumped in the water and again it twisted pulling him in.

' NO NO NO NO NO WHY DO THEY HATE ME WHAT DID I DO WHY DOES LITERALLY EVERYONE HATE ME'. Yuri screamed in his head as he watched water turn around him and soon light showed at the bottom.

When Yuri looked again there were pissed off people around him.

" YOU BASTARD YOUR WORTHLESS".

" YOU BASTARD YOUR NO KING".

" YOU SHOULD DIE YURI YOU BASTARD". Greta yelled Yuri shaking and crying although they couldn't tell.

" ok". Yuri said in a low voice but got everyone's attention. Yuri stood up slowly his eyes blank and as fast as possible Yuri had Conrad's sword. " if that's what all of you want is to stare at this persons carcass then I'll make your wishes come true". Yuri said and raised the sword over his head. " I'm sorry for making everyone mad I'll atone for it NOW". Yuri said and brought the sword down deep into his chest.

" oh".

" what happened". Greta gripped her head as Yuri fell to his knees then fell over scaring them.

" YURIIIIIIIIII". Wolfram yelled and ran to his fiancé tears in his eyes. " YURI YURI". Wolfram laid Yuri on his lap everyone surrounding Yuri who was about to close his eyes.

" YOUR MAJESTY".

" you've all stopped glaring your worried now ha".

" Yuri stop talking please you idiot why did you stab yourself".

" everyone told me I was a worthless king I should die so I will…KAGH". Yuri spit up blood scaring everyone then he passed out.

" YURI YURI WAKE UP WIMP".

" LORD BIELEFELD". Gisela yelled running over. " MOVE".

" oh Gisela save him".

" I'll try". Yuri completely blacked out there and laid contempt in his world bleeding from his wound, breathing slowly, and crying.

" no…more".

" Heika…Heika…Heika open your eyes it's me Gisela…Heika open your eyes". Gisela's voice rang and Yuri open his eyes a little getting a smile from Gisela.

" ngh".

" good your awake here take your medicine". Gisela said pouring liquid into Yuri's mouth Yuri reluctantly drinking it. " ok good I'll report you statues to the others rest alright".

" ngh". Yuri moaned and turned in bed his chest hurting completely.

" are you alright your majesty".

" ngh". Yuri was in his own world again curled into a bundle in pain.

" it's alright I'll have Lord Bielefeld take care of you". Gisela said and left Yuri completely disappearing again from ShinMakoku. It felt like a few minutes he stayed curled up until he heard chatting in his black room so he looked up to see light.

" ah". Yuri reached for the warm light as he got nearer then light flooded his vision. He opened his eyes to see people in his room.

" ok so what happened". Yuri heard Wolframs voice.

" apparently a spell of some sort". He heard Conrad say.

" I think it was a spell directing our hate at Shibuya so we said somethings we didn't mean".

" that would be like we hate you".

" your worthless, you don't deserve to be king, you should die or kill yourself".

" geez no wonder he tried to kill himself".

" we snapped out of it after he stabbed himself I'm surprise you were affected Shinou".

" I know".

" Oi I think he's waking up". Conrad said and Wolfram was next to Yuri on the bed in a heartbeat.

" Yuri". Wolfram said moving the hair out of Yuri's face making Yuri open his eyes a bit.

" Oh".

" ah Yuri your ok".

" ah". Yuri's eyes widened and he looked around to see the others. He no longed seen their smiles only their glares stained on their face. " ah". Yuri threw the blanket over his head and shook holding on for life.

" Ah Yuri it's ok we're not mad anymore we're sorry please don't hide". Wolfram said but Yuri just wrapped himself up in the blanket even more. " can you guys go I'll get him out".

" alright Bielefeld". Shinou said and they left.

" alright Yuri if you want to stay under their then I'll lay outside with you". Wolfram said and wrapped his arm around Yuri's waist. " do you feel safer".

" hm". Yuri peeked out of a hole in the sheet and saw Wolfram smiling at him. Yuri climbed out of the blanket and hugged Wolfram falling asleep but before he did he whispered something.

" Wolf I love you".


End file.
